Coruscate
by Anneshka
Summary: Verbo. Reflejarse brillantemente, centellear. " somos de quien nos encuentra en pedazos y nos arma hasta dejarnos completos; de quien no nos cambia, pero nos mejora. " Serie de drabbles. BokutoxOC.
1. 1

— ¿Usako? ¿Como _conejita_? —el chico sonrió, alzando sus cejas, de por sí perfectamente arqueadas.

Ella dirigió su verde mirada a la dorada, y sacó su cuaderno, para hacer un par de trazos con un lápiz:

原田 兎子

Él, sonriendo más ampliamente por su acierto, se inclinó para hacer otros trazos bajo los de ella:

木兎 光太郎

— ¿Bokuto? ¿Como _búho_?

—Por favor cuida de mí, _conejita_ -chan.


	2. 2

Akaashi los miraba de reojo, almorzando en la azotea, y pensaba que Bokuto era demasiado idiota, y Usako una mentirosa de maravilla.

Los semi-círculos oscuros bajo los ojos verdes de Harada eran cada vez más notorios, y su sonrisa, cada vez más triste, y Keiji no entendía cómo Bokuto no se daba cuenta.

Kotaro lo atribuía a que Usako era una floja, se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y le costaba levantarse en las mañanas.

Ella se alegraba de que ninguno hiciera preguntas al respecto.


	3. 3

— ¿ _Conejita_ -chan? Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿por qué no te quitas ese suéter?

Usako se mordió los labios, como lo hacía cada vez que algo le causaba ansiedad. Jaló las mangas de su suéter y desvió la mirada para responder:

—Sabes que siempre tengo frío, Bokuto-san.

El de ojos dorados se encogió de hombros y pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Ella esbozó otra de sus sonrisas tristes.

Se alegraba de que el chico búho no entendiera el verdadero significado tras sus palabras.


	4. 4

_Flash._

Bokuto la miró apenas escuchó el sonido de la cámara. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

— ¡ _Conejita_ -chan, no me tomes fotografías desprevenido!

No era la primera vez. Tampoco sería la última. Ella consideraba que Kotaro era un excelente modelo, y las desprevenidas eran las que mejor salían.

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, nunca fotografío cosas que no valen la pena.

El peliblanco se sonrojaba, pensando que realmente, no le molestaba demasiado ser el modelo personal de Usako.


	5. 5

Tenía el cabello gris, en un perfecto _wavy bobcut_ del que hasta las muchachas de _tumblr_ estarían celosas.

Sus ojos eran verdes, rasgados, como un par de gotas de lluvia, con un lunar justo a un lado del ojo izquierdo.

Su piel era blanca, muy pura, parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el sol. Estaba manchada con casi imperceptibles pecas en la nariz y las mejillas.

Los labios los tenía pequeños, rojizos en los bordes interiores, consecuencia de morderlos cada vez que algo le causaba ansiedad.

Sonreía, y era una sonrisa triste, que no llegaba nunca a sus ojos. Y siempre usaba mangas largas, aunque estuvieran en pleno verano, porque no quería mostrar sus cicatrices al mundo.

Bokuto la miraba y pensaba que era perfecta, y se preguntaba cómo no la había notado mucho antes.


	6. 6

— _¿Akaashi-kun?_ —Keiji no se sorprendió por la llamada en la madrugada, ni por la voz rota al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Harada-san? ¿Estás bien?

— _No_ —un sollozo, y luego silencio—. _Lo siento tanto..._

Akaashi no decía nada. Se aparecía en su casa (eran vecinos) y la consolaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Bokuto seguía sin darse cuenta de sus ojeras, ni de sus cicatrices.


	7. 7

Escuchar a Bokuto hablar de alguna chica que le gustaba, o que le parecía linda, era su peor tortura.

Akaashi lo miraba y pensaba que era demasiado tonto, lo suficiente como para que eso no le dejara ver lo que tenía en sus narices.

Usako sonreía tristemente, asentía, y luego desaparecía de la vista del capitán del equipo de vóley.

—Akaashi, ¿has visto a _Conejita_ -chan? —preguntaba, y Keiji no tenía que pensar mucho para saber dónde estaba.

—No. — _Sí._ Detrás del edificio, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, llorando.


	8. 8

Bokuto lo notaba, cómo poco a poco Usako se volvía cada vez más triste.

Hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de las cicatrices en sus muñecas (no era tan tonto como Akaashi pensaba), y hacía mucho que tenía ganas de besarlas.

Pero tenía miedo de herirla aún más de lo que ya estaba.


	9. 9

Usako era muy frágil. Le dolía todo. Lloraba por nada. Y cuando el peso de su tristeza era demasiado, se rasgaba la piel de los brazos, hasta que todo el negro a su alrededor se convertía en rojo.

La primera vez que la abrazó con fuerza, ella rompió a llorar.

— ¿¡ _Conejita_ -chan!? ¿¡Por qué lloras!? ¿¡Te hice daño!? —estaba asustado, y ya tenía toda una retahíla de insultos mentales para sí mismo en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—No, no, estoy bien —se limpió un par de lágrimas, e hizo una mueca peculiar—. Gracias, Bokuto-san.

Últimamente le costaba todavía más sonreír.


	10. 10

_"Lo siento mucho;_  
 _yo no quería llorar._  
 _Pero me abrazaste y de repente_  
 _todos mis pedazos rotos_  
 _volvieron a juntarse."_

Bokuto observó la nota, nuevamente, entre sus manos. Buscó a Usako entre sus compañeros, pero no la encontró.


	11. 11

Sus padres pensaban que era depresiva.

Usako creía que todo lo que tenía era una mente ruidosa.


	12. 12

Las fotografías eran una expresión de su propia persona, de lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

Había una pared completa en su habitación dedicada a su más amado hobbie. Todas eran sobre atardeceres, parques pintados de otoño, copos de nieve; flores de brillantes colores.

La razón por la que Akaashi era la única persona que había entrado a su habitación, era porque sobre todo eso, predominaba una persona con _ojos de linterna_ , cejas perfectamente arqueadas y cabello bicolor.

Él era el único que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Bokuto Kotaro.


	13. 13

Usako lo miraba, desde las gradas, sin importarle la cantidad de gente a su alrededor ni los gritos que la atormentaban.

En el fondo estaba demasiado feliz, porque Bokuto la había invitado a ver el primer partido de fukurodani, y cuando anotó el primer punto, que resonó con un azote contundente en el suelo, la señaló a ella.

« _Bokuto-san me dedicó el punto, ¡de verdad lo hizo!_ »

Keiji la miraba así de sonrojada y suspiraba, porque si había alguien que no sabía esconder sus sentimientos, esa era Harada.


	14. 14

—Feliz san valentín, Bokuto-san.

Kotaro no lo entendió al principio, pero luego, en medio de un escandaloso sonrojo que no se molestó en ocultar, aceptó el regalo que le tendía la de ojos verdes.

Habían muchos otros en su mesa, pero ese fue el único que abrió.


	15. 15

—Feliz día blanco, _Conejita_ -chan.

Usako casi muere de un paro cardíaco al recibir, de Bokuto, la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

¿De verdad estaba pasando?


	16. 16

Akaashi llegó a la conclusión de que, sin importar lo que pasara, o qué tan feliz fuera durante el día, Usako siempre iba a ser una chica triste.

De otro modo, ¿por qué estaría de nuevo consolándola de madrugada, limpiando la sangre y vendando sus heridas?

Otra vez, las ojeras se le oscurecieron, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más triste que antes.


	17. 17

— _Conejita_ -chan, hace calor, ¿no quieres quitarte el suéter?

Harada se meció un poco en el columpio, anclando la mirada en el suelo.

—Sabes que siempre tengo frío, Bokuto-san —repitió la misma respuesta de siempre, pero esta vez, Kotaro sí se acercó, y detuvo el suave vaivén que ella llevaba.

—Sé lo que escondes tras esas mangas largas —musitó.

Usako levantó la mirada, poniéndose más pálida de lo normal. Él solamente le sonrió.

—No te voy a juzgar, nunca lo he hecho. Así que puedes quitarte el suéter.

Ella asintió, quitándose la prenda temblorosamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien (aparte de Akaashi) vio sus cicatrices.


	18. 18

Tenía el cabello bicolor, blanco y negro, alborotado e incontrolable, como si nunca en la vida hubiera siquiera pensado en peinarse.

Sus ojos eran un par de linternas, de orbes dorados y brillantes, enmarcados con aquellas cejas perfectamente arqueadas, que lo hacían lucir sencillamente sereno.

Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, sobre todo los brazos, puesto que las prácticas bajo la luz solar le dejaban marcas aunque usara litros y litros de protector.

Los labios los tenía de una perfecta proporción, rosados y suaves a la vista; y estaban siempre curvados en sonrisas tan brillantes como sus ojos.

Usako lo miraba y pensaba que era inalcanzable, tan diferente a ella que sus dedos jamás podrían tocarlo.


	19. 19

Miraba la primera hoja de su cuaderno escolar, y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba.

Bokuto ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad y no podía evitar sonreír de igual manera al ver ambos nombres escritos en la hoja.


	20. 20

Usako tenía recaídas recurrentes, y cuando estaba triste, cualquier cosa se convertía en un arma.

Por eso Bokuto le quitó las tijeras de las manos, en medio del descanso en la azotea.

—Ya no lo hagas, _Conejita_ -chan —pidió, acuclillándose frente a ella, tomando sus muñecas entre las manos—. También me hieres a mí.

Harada se agazapó, con los ojos llorosos, sin decir nada.

Pero no pudo evitar romper a llorar de forma desgarradora...

...Bokuto le estaba besando las heridas.


	21. 21

—Mi madre una vez me dijo, que los ángeles a veces no soportan estar en la tierra, y hacen lo que sea para regresar a su hogar.

Harada sonrió ante el comentario de Kotaro.

« _Los ángeles no existen, Bokuto-san_ »

Su sonrisa seguía siendo triste, sus mangas seguían siendo largas, y llevaba vendas nuevas en las muñecas.

« _Y si existieran, yo sería lo más contrario a uno de ellos_ »p


	22. 22

Usako ya no podía más.

Sentía el alma pesada, el cuerpo frío y las venas vacías.

Akaashi no recibió llamadas esa vez.


	23. 23

" _y a pesar de todo;_  
 _no te importó._  
 _te fuiste y me dejaste,_  
 _con el corazón en la mano_  
 _y miles de sueños rotos._

 _lo siento tanto._

 _mis palabras no fueron suficientes para salvarte._ "

—Bokuto Kotaro.

 _ **e n d**_


End file.
